Fireflies
by Lina Halim
Summary: “You can’t sacrifice an entire division like that! Those soldiers love and defend our nation. How can you betray them!” [ chapter 3 added ]
1. Illuminate

**Fireflies**

**By Lina Halim**

**Chapter 1: Illuminate**

14 year old Zuko was thrown to the other end of the sparring ring by his younger sister, Zula. He turned his head to the side and spit out the blood that gathered in his mouth from the blow Zula gave.

It's horrible for a man, especially the older sibling, to think that his younger and smaller sister to surpass him. It hurts the ego, really badly. Not only Zuko's ego was severed, his relationship with his father was also damaged by this fact.

Zula had always been good in whatever she does. And that's something Zuko had always hated. She was a firebending prodigy, she was his father's favorite, she always had suitors lined up for her hand in marriage.

Zula, if anything, was perfect.

And Zuko hated it.

He gathered up his inner flame and stood up, firing a large ball of flame in Zula's direction. Zula spun and kicked the fireball down, launching herself at her brother's direction and kicked him down as well.

Zuko looked away as Zula prepared to release her final blow but only felt a surge of heat at the side of his face. Zula didn't blast half his face away. She stood up straight and got off her brother, smirking. She turned around and walked towards the other end of the ring, where their father had been standing.

Zuko stood up and brushed the dust off his pants. He popped his neck and walked towards the same direction, mumbling under his breath.

"Another day, another defeat, eh, brother?" Zula always loved rubbing in her victory at his face.

Saying he's sick of it is an understatement. He hated it like a plague. Male ego had always dominated him. Not only Zula was his little sister, she was a GIRL. And having a girl rubbing it in was not pretty.

"You were just born lucky," said Zuko, heading back to the palace.

"And you were lucky to be born," Zula called.

Flames shot out of his body as he turned around to face Zula. Then he felt a hand gripping his wrist. He turned his head to see his uncle, General Iroh.

"Don't, Prince Zuko. You fought well. Do not be bothered by your opponent's insults," he told him.

Zuko groaned and pulled his hand away from Iroh's grip. He stormed towards the palace and up to his room.

He looked out of the window at the ring where Zula and Ozai stood. Ozai looked so proud of Zula. He never looked that way with Zuko. To him, Zuko was always a failure. He tried everything to let Ozai see that he was the son he always wanted.

But maybe Zula was the only child he wanted.

xxxxxx

"I'm done." Zuko placed the spoon down on the table and pushed his chair back to stand up.

He turned to his father and bowed. He stood up straight and shot a scornful look at Zula. She replied with a smug. Damn would I love to slug her one in the face…

Zuko entered his room and sat down in the plush chair in front of the fireplace. He stared into the fire. He began to wonder where had he gone wrong. Why wasn't he his father's favorite? He was Ozai's only son and heir to the title of Fire Lord.

But why is Zula still ahead of him?

He heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" he demanded.

The door cracked open. A woman was standing at the door, bowing slightly. She had long black hair, her eyes were as golden as the jewelry she wore, her figure was slender and her facial features…

…were motherly.

She smiled softly at Zuko. "May I come in, my prince?"

"Yes, you may…" said Zuko, "…Mother…"

She entered his room and closed the door. She walked towards the empty seat next to her son and sat down. She turned slightly to look at Zuko and smiled again.

"It is not like you to finish dinner so quickly. Especially not when the cook made you your favorite dish," said his mother. "Tell your mother what's bothering you."

"It's…nothing, mother. Really. Don't worry about."

"Aha… but you see, worrying is a mother's duty. And I know that there is something bothering you, child."

"You talk as if you know everything about me."

"I should, Zuko. Because you are my son."

"But father does not see you as his bride, his wife; you are just a mere consort. A mother to his child."

"That is what I am. A mother to his child. And his child is also mine. Now tell your mother what's wrong."

Zuko fell silent. His mother had always been there for him, asking him what was wrong, worrying about him, tending to his bending practice wounds, comforted him whenever Ozai screamed at him.

This was his mother.

Although it was never shown, he loved her dearly. He always had.

"It's… Zula…" he finally gave in.

"Again with Zula. What is it now?"

"I don't understand. She's always so… perfect."

"You mean to say you are jealous of your sister?"

"I hate to say it… but yeah… I guess I am…"

His mother took his hands and kissed them. She placed a hand on her son's head and stroked the similar silky black hair she has. "You are my little firebender, Zuko. So is Zula. The two of you are my treasures. And the two of you are perfect in your own way. While Zula might be a good firebender, you are an honorable young man."

"I don't understand, mother…"

"You care about your people. Time and time again, I hear from your uncle that you want to enter the war chambers, to listen to the high ranking officers speak and plan."

"But that could mean I just want to go to war for the fun of it."

"It could. But I know it's not. You are more than that. You care nothing more but your people. Honor is something you have. Remember that."

Zuko sighed and looked down at his mother's hands gripping his own. He always loved her hands. They were the same ones that carried him, they were the same ones that comforted him. Many times he had wished that he could kiss his mother's hands just like she kissed his every time he was feeling down.

But he couldn't.

He couldn't find it in himself to do it.

"Now. You get some sleep. You've been training the whole day and I figure you must be tired. I am sorry to have taken up your time, my prince," she said.

'My prince' she always called him. He liked it. A lot.

She kissed him on the forehead and stood up. She made her way out of the door. Outside, Zuko saw her lady-in-waiting. It was normal for the Fire Lord's consort to have a lady-in-waiting, which consisted of any of the Fire Lord's concubines.

"Thank you, mother…" he muttered under his breath.

Zuko took off his shirt, untied his hair and crawled into bed. He twisted and turned around a bit under the soft red sheets and soon fell asleep.


	2. Someday

**Fireflies**

**By Lina Halim**

**Chapter 2: Someday**

Another day another rejected request to enter the war chambers by Uncle Iroh. Zuko was getting aggravated. How in the world is he going to take over throne of Fire Lord if he doesn't know war strategies? He thought.

Frustrated, Zuko proceeded to his room.

"Denied entry again, Zuko?" Zula asked, standing in front of the door to his room.

Zuko took a deep breath and exhaled. Wasting his energy on his little sister was something he didn't really like to do. Plus, his mother and Uncle Iroh had told him not to be provoked by whatever Zula said.

"_She only acts like this because father favors her more." _Zuko thought to himself. _"Just wait Zula… One day I will show you who is the heir of the throne of the Fire Lord."_

"Just… leave me alone, alright?" said Zuko. It took a lot of strength to beat Zula in a spar. It took a lot MORE strength to hold in the desire to incinerate her there and then.

Of course, Father wouldn't like that. Oh no he won't. She was, after all, her father's favorite child.

Fire Nation customs do not allow women to take over the throne as a Fire Lord. Nations like this see women as mere consorts and concubines, not even eligible to be included in the court. Zuko was already in line for the heir of the throne.

Ozai was aware of this. So was Zuko.

"Are you still angry that I kicked your ass at yesterday's practice?"

"Zula. Would you just shut up and get out of my face?"

"Afraid that I'll whip you again?"

Zuko groaned and shot fire out of his hands. He took a step forward with his fist high up in the air to hit Zula.

"Children!" said a voice. Zuko stopped.

The two siblings turned and saw their mother and her lady in waiting approaching them. Zuko felt relieved. Seeing his mother's soft features had always soothed him. He understood why his Uncle had fallen in love with her before she became Ozai's consort.

"What did I tell you about fighting in the hallways?" their mother asked.

"It is not done," they answered in unison. They turned their heads and face each other. Both scowled.

Their mother laughed politely. She kneeled down in front of her children and took their hands. "You two are a lot similar than you think. Why can't you two just get along?"

"With a pompous failure? Never," said Zula.

"With a bigheaded ego maniac? Never," said Zuko.

Their mother sighed. She let go of their hands. She placed one hand on their heads and pushed them towards each other, causing them to knock into each other hard. Both dropped down to their knees, hands on their heads, groaning in pain. Their mother placed her hands on her sides and looked down on them.

"Honestly, the two of you. Would you EVER learn to get along?" she fumed. She turned and began walking. She stopped. Without turning around, she said, "Zula, stop taunting your brother. Zuko, don't be easily provoked. The heir to the throne must be patient." She walked away.

Zula shot a dirty look at Zuko, "Mom's always on your side. You're such a momma's boy."

"What's it to you, daddy's little girl? You're the one to talk."

Zula stood up and shot another dirty look at Zuko. The little prodigy stuck her tongue out at Zuko before turning to leave. When she turned her back at Zuko, he fired a small ball of fire at her ponytail, slightly burning it and ran into his room, closing the door just in time for Zula's attack.

Zuko leaned on the door and stared at the ceiling.

_Don't be easily provoked._

Easy for her to say. Keeping his cool was the hardest thing to do for Zuko, as it was in his nature to be brash and impatient.

There was a knock on the door.

"GO AWAY, ZULA. I'M IN NO MOOD TO LISTEN TO ANYMORE OF YOUR GLOATING," Zuko shouted.

"It's me, Prince Zuko," said a familiar voice of his uncle.

Zuko unlocked the door and let his uncle in. Iroh closed the door behind him while Zuko proceeded to the edge of his bed and sat down. Iroh sat down next to him.

"I saw what your mother did to you. She has always been the feisty one." A smile appeared on Iroh's face. The smile disappeared when Iroh turned to look at Zuko again, "And I saw you burn your sister's hair, nephew. I must say that was not very nice."

Zuko tried hard to suppress the laughter remembering the burned lock of hair. "Yes, uncle… I … know…" he said behind gritted teeth.

Iroh laughed watching his nephew. There's no denying that even if Zuko is the heir to his father's throne and Zula is a firebending prodigy, both of them were still children and siblings. He remembered the time when he and Ozai had their own share of silly sibling rivalries.

"Uncle… Can I ask you something?" Zuko chirped.

"What is it, Zuko?"

"Why am I not allowed into father's war chamber?"

"It's simply not your time yet, my dear nephew."

"When will it be my time, uncle? When? When I'm 16? 18? 20? When will it be my time?"

"Patience is the key, Zuko. Be patient, and you will soon get what you wish for."

Iroh got up and left. Zuko leaned back and fell onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling and sighed heavily.

"_Patience, huh…"_


	3. PRIDE

**Fireflies**

**By Lina Halim**

**Chapter 3 : PRIDE**

He was going to give it another try. He'll be damned if he is not allowed into the war chamber this time. This time he's going in. When he does, Zula won't be able to say anything about it.

Zuko strutted towards the entrance to his father's war chamber just like he always does. And as usual, his entry was denied.

"Let me in," he demanded the guards.

The guards did not budge. He may be a prince, and the Fire Lord's son, but rules were rules. He was not allowed into the war chamber.

Iroh watched him from a short distance. He walked towards his nephew and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Prince Zuko, what's wrong?" Iroh asked.

"I want to go into the war chamber but the guards won't let me pass!" Zuko answered, impatient.

Iroh sighed and took another look at his young nephew. He guided the young boy to the side, and talked to him, in attempt to change his mind about going into the war chamber. "You're not missing anything, trust me. These meetings are dreadfully boring," said Iroh, stressing on 'dreadfully'.

Zuko looked at his feet and then looked up at his uncle. "If I'm going to rule this nation one day, don't you think I should start learning as much as I can?" asked the bright-eyed Prince, smiling at his uncle.

The determination on his nephew's face was strong. Iroh knew that Zuko will not change his mind. Not ever.

Iroh gave in. "Very well. But you must promise not to speak. These old folks are a bit sensitive, you know?" he said.

Zuko was bursting with happiness inside. He bowed to Iroh, "Thank you, Uncle."

Iroh ushered his eager nephew into the war chamber.

As soon as they stepped in, Zuko felt different. _Wow… this must be what it feels like to be here…_ He wanted to know what goes on in this room. He wanted to know what the high ranking officers discuss about. The more he thought about it, his dreams of becoming a Fire Lord escalates.

He sat down next to his uncle as he listened to one of the high ranking officers lay out their next wave of attacks.

"The Earth Kingdom defenses are concentrated here. A dangerous battalion of their strongest Earthbenders and fiercest warriors. So I am recommending the 41st Division," said one of the officers, pushing a small figure supposedly representing a whole troop to a section of the map.

"But the 41st are entirely new recruits! How do you expect them to defeat a powerful Earth Kingdom battalion?" asked one of the older officers.

"I don't," he replied simply, "They'll be used as distraction as we mount an attack from the rear. What better to use as bait than fresh meat?"

Zuko was shocked to hear what he's hearing. He knew the Fire Nation was strong, powerful and ruthless; but cruel and bloodthirsty? He didn't like it. Not one bit.

The young naïve prince stood up. "You can't sacrifice an entire division like that! Those soldiers love and defend our nation. How can you betray them!"

The officers turned to look at him. Iroh bowed his head down. As much as Zuko is right, he should not have spoke out. He knew Zuko meant well, but it was just not the right moment nor the right place to say it.

The flames behind him erupted. Behind the flames was his father.

Zuko turned around to look. He wished he didn't. He has respect for his father. But that respect was shaped by fear.

Fear knowing his father could kill him anytime he wanted.

Zuko knew what was in store for him for speaking out like that, as it was seen as an act of disrespect.

An Agni Kai was the answer.

An Agni Kai was the only answer.

Zuko looked at the older generals. He swallowed hard. "Fine. I accept. I am not afraid."

xxxxxx

Zuko took off his armor. He was getting ready for the Agni Kai with the general he had 'disrespected'. He was indeed not afraid. He had nothing to fear. This was his nation as much as it is his father's. He was going to take over his father's throne and fear was not welcomed in the heart of a Fire Lord.

A knock was heard on the door. Zuko heard the creak of the door opening. He turned around while pulling out his shirt and saw his mother standing by the door with a worried face.

But she had a forced smile.

"I heard what happened. Your uncle told me…" she said. She walked towards her 14 year old son. "We know you mean well, my son… but it wasn't your place to say it…"

"But Mother, they were going to use the young men and women as bait. The same young men and women who would gladly die for this nation. And they are planning to use them as mere bait. They WILL feel betrayed, mother. They will."

"I know that, Zuko, but these young soldiers will defend this nation nonetheless. Even if they were used as a distraction. I'm sure they are fully aware of the tasks in store for them, and becoming a distraction is one of it."

"It's just wrong. You know it as much as I do."

She sighed. Her son was right. Sending new troops as mere distractions were unethical. She didn't like it as much as Zuko. But she knew neither her or Zuko was able to do anything about it.

Zuko took off his shirt. His mother stood up and picked up the Agni Kai cloth that laid on his bed. She walked towards her teenaged son and placed the cloth over his shoulders. Zuko turned around and bowed to his mother.

She took him in her arms and hugged him tenderly, like a mother should. Ozai never allowed any display of affection as he thinks affection softens people, making them weak.

"I should go now," said Zuko, slightly pushing away from his mother. He was never used to his mother embracing him like that.

He walked out of his room and headed for the duel arena. His mother stared at the half opened door. Her lady in waiting was waiting outside. She walked towards the balcony door. She placed a hand on the glass door and closed her eyes.

"Please, Agni… protect my son… I beg of you…" she muttered.


End file.
